1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanized filling equipment of the type in which article storage carriers are suspended from a conveyor and controllably transported around a closed loop path for selectively positioning the carriers at a work station to permit access thereto, and more particularly relates to new and improved means for stabilizing the attitude of the carriers in the course of travel along the closed path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanized files of the type to which the present invention relates are exemplified by that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,577 issued to W. G. Anders et al and assigned to the assignee of the instant application. As illustrated in the patent, the files comprise a plurality of article storage carriers which are conveyed around a closed loop path typically formed by a pair of laterally spaced, vertically oriented chain and sprocket wheel assemblies. The carriers are pivotally suspended on each end from a respective chain by a pair of suspension arms which connect at one end to spaced points along the chain and at the other end to a rod extending laterally from the end of the carrier. A stabilizer arm is fixedly secured at one end to each lateral rod at a prescribed angle to the vertical, generally on the order of 45.degree.. A roller is provided on the other end of each stabilizer arm to ride in an oval guide track disposed adjacent the end of the carriers. The stabilizer arms and guide tracks serve to limit tilt of the carriers about an axis through the lateral rods in the course of traveling around the closed path. The mechanism of the stabilizer arms, rollers and associated guide tracks is rather costly and thus for the purpose of reducing these costs, sections of vertical track have been eliminated in some instances and the stabilization along the vertical portions of the closed path provided by alternate means such as internesting notches and rods constructed on the ends of the respective carriers as shown in the aforementioned patent. In any event, the apparatus is still quite costly because of the need for the stabilizer arms and rollers to provide stabilization along the portion of the closed path around the sprocket wheels.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide mechanized file carrier stabilizing apparatus which is more economical than stabilizing apparatus heretofore used in the art and which affords the further advantage of conserving lateral space whereby greater storage area may be provided without any increase in the exterior dimensions of the file.